


My Valentine

by Persona_user9



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Birthday, Katsuya is mentioned, M/M, Sorry for bad Grammar, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persona_user9/pseuds/Persona_user9
Summary: Tatsuya treats Jun on his Birthday





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, I 'm sort of new here but I really hope I like it.  
> Happy Birthday, Jun Kurosu!

I have no clue what to do.

            Today was the one day of the year that I always dreaded, the day when every girl at school would be looking for me to give me chocolates. Yes, it's February 14:

Valentine's Day.

As soon as school let out I ran as fast as I could away from school. So, of course with that plan comes difficulties such as Girls waiting for me outside the door of the school. They literally bombarded me with chocolates, flowers, candy etc. let's just say at the end I ended up have a big bag a stuff. As I continued back home I kept thinking about how I'm going to do this, I mean I asked my brother on some pointers about it but what really matters is how I'm actually going to do it.

            I'm going to bake Jun a cake no matter what. I've been practicing for weeks and none of them ever come out right. But today I'm going to do it and it's going to taste good…I hope. I shook my head as I walked into the house. Once I put everything away I went into the kitchen I went to do my work determined to do this right.

~Five hours later~

            Trail thirteen was going better than the others so far it had a better shape, it wasn't burned and it was a normal dark brown color. So far so good, I looked over at the clock and saw I had to meet Jun in about thirty minutes so I started decorating. It wasn't fancy like how my brother would usually do it but I at least managed to make it look nice.

            I put it in a box and tied it down to make sure it wouldn't go flying off. I started cleaning the kitchen a little bit, after all, I wouldn't want my brother coming home to a kitchen that doesn't look like a kitchen. Once it was tidy I grabbed the garbage and the box and walked out, I dumped trails one to twelve out…who says thirteen is an unlucky number. Once the cake was secured I went off to the flower shop to pick up the last of the things I needed.

            I finally made it to the store that started everything for us. The very store that we exchanged our treasured possessions in front of. He was waiting there, instead of the normal Kasugayama high uniform he was wearing a normal red long-sleeved blouse and blue jeans, and of course, it wouldn't be Jun if he wasn't wearing flats. When he saw me, he smiled and started walking towards me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tachi!" he said passing me a box of chocolate and a rose which I gladly took.

"Thank you, Jun," I said and he smiled widely. I passed him the box and a bouquet of Roses "Happy Birthday" he took the box with wide eyes before he giggled.

"Wow Tachi I didn't see this coming," he said and I raise a brow,

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, I was expecting a present but not cake and flowers," he said and I smiled,

"Well if it means anything I made the cake myself," I said and he giggled again.

"Thank you Tachi," he said and kissed my cheek which I think made my cheeks go a little pink. Then I started walking,

"Come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry," I said and started walking.

"Where?" Jun asked and I smiled.

"That French place you wanted to go to," I said as I walked an I didn't hear him fallow for a few steps before I heard footsteps next to me and we walked.

~After Dinner~

            Once we were done we took a quick ride to Jun's apartment. Once there he sat the cake down and when to go find a vase for the Roses. I looked around to see if the Apartment changed any and to my pleasant surprise, it had. I'm guessing Maya helped out with most of the things but with the flower patterns, it was all Jun.

In other words, it looked homier.

            Once Jun finished we sat down on the couch in silence before I felt something tug on my tail. I looked down to see Jun was playing with it and I smiled,

"I remembered when you were too terrified to even touch me," I said and he laughed as well and nodded.

"Yeah, Big Maya was right I really missed out," he looked at me "your tails soft," he said and I smiled.

            After a while of talking Jun thought it was finally time to try out my cake…and I wasn't looking forward to it. I mean it looked eatable and it was nice but the taste was a different story. Before I could tell Jun to wait until I tasted it he took a bight out of it and tasted it. I looked at his face to see if it was and to my surprise, he took another bight.

"This is delicious Tachi thank you!" he said with a smile and continued eating it.

            I decided to eat it as well and to my surprise Jun was right it actually tasted pretty good. Once we were done I noticed my brother would be home soon so I thought it would be a wise idea to go home.

"Thank you Tatsuya I had a great birthday," Jun said and I smiled,

"I'm glad I just wanted to make up for all the birthdays I've missed out," I said and he stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"I appreciate it," he said and I nodded,

"Oh, I wouldn't thank me yet, after all, we still have white day," I said and he giggled and nodded.

"I look forward to it," he said and before he closed his door I stopped him,

"One more thing," I said and before he could ask I did the one thing I've been wanting to do since day one.

I kissed him.

            It only lasted a few seconds but it was nice. Once we separated he was red as an apple and I smiled,

"Happy Birthday my Valentine"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all liked it, it's my very first story so please go easy on me.  
> Also yes I meant every word even those little hints for the series I'm going to make. And sorry if it's not that good but I still hope you enjoyed it.  
> Look out for my series that will be coming out, I'm hoping to post it by Friday.


End file.
